tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eilonwyn/Paradise
So yeah...been a while huh? Damned MMOs... Still, here we go! Nearing the end now! :D Enjoy. Oblivion "It's really her?" "Yeah! What's she doing here?" Julie groaned in the darkness. She was still unconcious, but sounds were coming back to her. Voices that didn't belong to Telemachus. How did I get out? What...happened? "What should we do with her?" "the fuck do you mean? We keep her here!" "Won't she cause...you know...issues?" "Maybe, but it don't mean we can just toss 'er out onto the streets." Where...am I? Again, Julie groaned, louder this time. Her two allies? Captors? Whatever they were, they noticed. "F-fuck she's wakin up! She might get angry." "Oh, don't worry silly. We can't die, remember? He's stopped that." "Still. J-just be careful alrigh?" These voices. Sound so... Familiar. Julies eyes flickered, letting the first blasts of light in Gods knows how long enter her retina. She moaned and winced, blinking back the brightness and sitting up to look around. She appeared to be at THAT Inn, lying in the grass. The day was just beginning since the air still had a pre dawn chill to it. Here? How? Did I...die? The Dunmer blinked several more times, looking round to the source of the voices. Her words caught in her throat as she looked at the pair. A Breton woman with firey red hair was draped over the shoulders of a Bosmer with a terribly scarred face. I definitely died... "S-set?" Julie croaked, holding her hand to her throat in surprise as she had actually spoke the words. Her necklace had vanished after all. "Ma-maria?" The couple glanced at each other and nodded before looking back to Julie. "H-hey, Eilo..." Set whispered. "Welcome back." "What do you mean, back?" "Well, you were asleep for weeks!" Maria grinned, freeing herself of Set and wandering over to the Dark Elf, who looked very confused. "I...Asleep? B-but you...you both..." "Have been waiting for you to awaken, Julie." Maria nodded. She extended a hand and pulled the Elf to her feet. "Tib will be worried sick!" Shit what? Tib? But he isn't here... "Tib? He...he left." "To look for a way to wake you up, yes. We'll have to let him know you're back with us!" Julie shook her head and took a step back. "What is....This is wrong..." "Julie..." Set said sympathetically. "Fuck..you must be so confused and shit..." "Set I..." Julie said in disbelief. She stepped forward and touched his chest before sliding her hand up to his shoulder and collapsing into a crying heap. "I...I thought you were...g-gone forev-forever!" She bawled. "How? How are you both alive!?" Again, Breton and Bosmer glanced to each other, concern in their eyes. "Julie. We never died. You're the one who has been incapacitated for weeks." "M-my...S-set! Our b-baby it'll...It won't grow up without you!" Julie sobbed, placing his hand on her stomach. "We c-can be a family like we always wanted!" To Julies surprise, Set pulled back, looking quite shocked. "Erm...R-rie I think she got hit too hard on the head or something." Maria nodded in agreement. "Eilo...you two had a thing but it ended years ago. He...picked me remember?" Julie stiffened. Her tears vanished and a hard glint appeared in her eyes. "What? Rie, you're wrong. He picked me. I don't think I would get something like that confused!" "I think that you have." Maria whispered harshly. "Let's not drag things u-" "Shh!" Julie hissed, lowering herself. There was a rustling and a hissing nearby the trio. "Do you hear that?" "I ain't hearing anything." Set grunted. "Nor am I." Maria confirmed, looking around in confusion. "I..." Julie mumbled, clutching at her skull. "I hear clicking and rustling. N-nearby..." "Maybe we...should let you rest some more?" Set asked, his concern evident. Maria agreed and soon Julie found herself taken inside the Inn and placed on a fancy and comfortable double bed. "I still hear it..." "Shh...just rest." Maria soothed, lulling Julie into another slumber. Set sighed and hung his head, only speaking once Julie was in a deep sleep. "This ain't right, Rie. He said she'd not remember anything, and that we could all be happy..." "He must have been wrong. We'll have to tell him." "Rie...we can't. He'll have her imprisoned! B-brought back to that chair...It ain''t right for us to do that!" "Set." Maria said sternly. "She isn't about to ruin our one chance at freedom, got that?" "Y-yeah Rie..." Set sighed. "I don't want to die again..." Category:Blog posts Category:Stories